


The Last Night

by lightofdaye



Series: HP May Madness 2015 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Harry have one night to spread their wild oats</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hp-May-Madness' Day 8 Kink: Double Penetration. Also contains previous prompts of Day 6's dendrophilia (tree loving) and day 5's first times (with these partners)

Hermione’s idea of a hen night had at least involved some pampering, Ginny thought and it had been genuinely interesting trying their hands at some magical hobby-crafting, even though it had bored Gwennog Jones to tears. Where it had failed though was its lack of raunch and danger, and its early bed time. 

Ginny Weasley had no intention of going to bed. Or at least not to sleep. She certainly had no intention of letting her last night of freedom go by without some excitement. She’d got a little black dress especially for it after all.

Once she’d ditched her party and taken to the streets alone. The black dress got her more than her fair share of admiring looks and it didn’t take her long to find an appropriate person in a bar. Two in fact. She was surprised to find them in the same bar as her. Maybe it was fate, or maybe they knew her well enough to come looking in the first place. One must of slipped away early from Harry’s stag do. The other likely hadn’t been invited in the first place.

Ginny bought them both drinks. They talked, they laughed, they grew less nervous when they realised she welcomed their presence and then more again when they realised she what she wanted from both of them. A few more drinks and they were headed back to her place.

It hardly seemed moments later that she was in her back in her hotel’s room, with two pairs of hands wandering all over, the thin material of the dress hardly made a difference. Dean Thomas leaned over her to kiss her, his tongue dancing into her mouth. Michael Corner had already claimed her knickers. Pulling them down her legs, he tucked them into his pocket for safe keeping.

Ginny squirmed and moaned lustily as Dean’s mouth moved the her neck, kissing his way down to her breasts while Michael simply buried her face in her pussy. Ginny squealed as his tongue went to work on her, lapping quickly. 

Neither of her boys had got anything like this far with her in their previous relationships, but she always wondered what it’d have been like if they had. And know she knew.

But before she got completely distracted by what they were doing to her, Ginny’s thoughts flew to Harry and wondered how he was using their declared evening of freedom. Certainly he didn’t want to bang his solitary ex as far as she knew….

-

The night air was cool on the bare skin of Harry’s legs and arse. Ron’s arrangement for the stag night do had been awesome, aside from small oversight. He’d seriously overestimated the amount of Firewhiskey they could safely drink, worse no-one had realised until they were most of the way through their supply and the party had sort of dissolved into a haze of drunkenness.

By the time Harry had slipped away, Neville had been curled up asleep in one corner. Hermione had turned up to drag Ron to bed to sleep and Fleur had turned up to take Bill to bed to tear off all her clothes. Dean Thomas had just plain vanished. George and Charlie had remained, arms around each other and trying to remember the words to the song ‘A Wizard’s Staff has a knob on the end’ and the stripper Harry assumed had been bought for him was being dandled in Seamus’ lap giggling and quite unprofessionally, Harry thought, allowing him to explore the depths of her bountiful cleavage.

Harry had staggered out in to the night. Oh course he was not alone. He’d had plenty of offers, people had either guess at his and Ginny’s arrangement or just didn’t care he was taken at all. There was only one he was interested in.

Luna Lovegood felt almost weightless in his arms. His hands were filled up by her cute round arse as he hoisted her off the ground and pressed her up against the oak tree behind the hotel. Moonlight filter through the tree’s canopy and were reflected in Luna’s wide upturned eyes.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” went Luna. Crying out with every deep thrust as Harry pounded hard into her. His fantasies of had always been gentle and loving but in the here and now, he was too tipsy and too turned on to do anything but fuck her hard and fast. But from the way her fingers dug into his back and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, urging him on, Harry figured Luna had no complaints.

-

Back in her room, Ginny was on her hands and knees with Dean taking her from behind. His cock, wrapped up in a strange ribbed muggle substance, felt strange inside her stretching her differently from Harry’s and Dean varied the pace and depth of his thrusts in a way that was pleasing but also maddening.

Ginny might’ve moaned or panted but her mouth was full, ‘repaying’ Micheal for eating her out. Her head bobbing and slurping messily on his shaft as he lazily pumped it slowly into and out of her mouth. His hands were always busy moving, fingers combing their way through it, brushing it away from her face, wrapping his fingers up in it. Michael had always liked her hair, now she couldn’t tell he was fixated on it or just want to see her mouth around his dick. Dean’s hands meanwhile were stretched wide and touched her gently all over, as if attempting to memorise every square inch of her by touch.

They were hardly working as a team, but Ginny squirmed and shifted her weight back and forth to try and keep up with both of them and the sheer newness of it, of fucking either of them, much less both, heightened the excitement of it immeasurably.

Michael came first and he couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted to come in her mouth or give her a facial. Come splattered across her cheek and at least some got in mouth, the salty, musky taste filling her senses as Michael slumped against the bed’s head board.

Ginny panted and groaned, her arms gave way so she crouched low on the bed, her arse pointing upwards directly at Dean. He growled in appreciation. His hands stilled their movement, one wrapped around a hip, the other diving between her legs to tease and toy with a clit.

Dean’s pace, slowed as she came, his girth stretching her entrance gave it a strange elongated feeling as shivered and clenched in climax.

She was so lightheaded she hardly noticed when Dean came. His pace slowed further as if he was trying to stave it off but then he let out a sudden barking cry and after a sudden trio of quick plunges stilled, though she did not feel his come inside her.

Satiated, Ginny slumped down in the side of the queen’s sized bed they hadn’t fucked in and settled down in its soft embrace to sleep. She was vaguely aware of the two men moving around, awkwardly wondering what do to net but she wasn’t worried about them.

As she dropped off to sleep she was only worried about whether she was going to be able to walk straight while going down the aisle tomorrow.


End file.
